


Just the Spare

by Zaz14



Series: Prompts from the Kink meme [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Dwalin, Dwalin Is A Softie, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Dwalin, kili doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=10842082#t10842082 prompt on the Kink meme</p><p>After Erebor's retaken, some dwarves don't respect Kili because he doesn't look like most dwarves and he's the second born. Kili's reluctant to use his title to punish the dwarves for their impudence. Dwalin's not.</p><p>I went away from the prompt a little again, sorry. It just escaped from me.<br/>not betaed</p><p>I'm not sure whether to do a second chapter or not with protective thorin and fili, let me know if anyone wants to see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Spare

“I will rip their heads from their insolent bodies. I will shave them. I will skin them and make pelts from their hides”  
“Dwalin please” Kili tried and failed to calm his lover down but the giant tattooed dwarf was having none of it.  
“How dare they speak of you in such a manner” Dwalin was getting more and more angry as he stomped around Kilis quarters  
“I am used to it Dwalin, it matters not” Kili tried to placate Dwalin once again but it didn’t work.  
“IT DOES MATTER. YOU ARE MINE AND THEY SHOULD NOT DARE INSULT MY LOVER IN SUCH A WAY OR ALLOW THEIR FOUL TOUNGUES TO WAG ABOUT THEIR PRINCE IN SUCH A DISGUSTING WAY.” Dwalin roared.

Kili sighed, he honestly did not care what certain nobles and lords thought of him. They didn’t respect him because he was the second heir and he didn’t fit into their perfect box of what a dwarf should look him. It used to bother him when he was younger until Uncle Thorin had sat him down and told him ‘To ignore the stuffy old barstards, who were only jealous that he was second in line and they weren’t’. It also helped that he had Fili as his sword until he could defend himself properly.

But now they had taken back Erebor and uncle was finally king and Fili crown prince, the harpies and their annoying talk had come back. He wished he could do everything Dwalin was describing but it really wasn’t proper of a prince to start torturing nobles and lords without a reason, not that that had stopped him before. But no he must not.

“Dwalin peace, as much as I would love to do everything you describe. I cannot”  
Dwalin smirked at he pulled his lover into his lap, those bloody harpies didn’t know what they were talking about. Kili was perfect. Tall enough that he didn’t have to stoop, every time he wanted to push his lips against supple chapped lips. Strong and muscular enough that he could have Dwalin on his back and hold him down and not so big that he couldn’t wrap his arms around him. Wild dark hair that looked heavenly against light bedding and the perfect length for tugging. And scratchy stubble that rubbed Dwalins thighs red raw when kisses where pressed against them.

“If you cannot, then I will catch them in the act myself with the Thorin and Fili by my side. I don’t think either of them will be very agreeable to such talk”  
Kili pulled back from pressing kisses against Dwalins neck “no, they won’t be at all but how will you do that?”  
“Very carefully, I will. You are my love, I know I may not show it all the time, but you are mine and I will not hear such talk against you” Dwalin spoke softly.  
Outside these doors he may be the head of the kings guard, the toughest dwarf in the whole of Erebor but in here, in here he was kilis. His heart and body belonged to the lithe dwarf wrapped on his lap. There would be no one else for him, ever. 

The beaming smile that lit up kilis face was worth the words that were always hard to force out, for being although being tender in the bedchamber came naturally, he found it hard to speak words of love.  
“I know Dwalin, I have always known. I love you as well. My tough guardsman. Now” Kilis hand reached up and tugged off his tunic baring his chest. “let there be no more talk of the harpies for I wish for you to have me here”  
Dwalin grinned, his teeth showing as he gripped Kili by the hips, grinding up into him. Feeling hands pull him by the beard towards an open mouth.  
Yes, he thought, this was the life. After wars and exile and Mahal knows what else, this was his reward, a writhing lithe body on his. Mahal really does reward.


End file.
